One Tree Hill: Big Brother
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Chuck joins the "Big Siblings" program at the community center and is assigned to be the big brother of a misfit who reminds Chuck of himself. Quinn won't let Zoe out of her sight after what happened in Charleston. Jamie and Sophia decide to tone down their dates.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **One Tree Hill**_.

Clay and Logan sat at an outside table at the seafood place waiting for Quinn and Vivian.

"What's taking them so long Daddy?" Logan asked. "I'm so hungry."

"Me too," Clay said. "But the polite thing to do is wait."

At that moment, Quinn and Vivian arrived. Quinn had Zoe in the stroller.

"Sorry we're late," Quinn said. "You would not believe the traffic."

"Aunt Vivian!" Logan cheered.

Logan ran over to Vivian and gave her a hug.

"Hey there not so little anymore guy," Vivian said. "Wow, you've grown. How old are you? 10?"

"14," Logan said.

"Are you in high school already?" Vivian asked.

"Sure am," Logan replied.

"I for one am starving," Quinn said. "Let's eat."

Later that night at the hotel suite, Logan lied down on his bed and got under the covers in his room. Clay came in and sat down on top of the bed.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" Clay asked.

"I sure did," Logan said. "But I ate way too much."

"Me too," Clay said. "Well good night buddy."

"When are we going home?" Logan asked.

"In 2 days," Clay replied.

"Okay," Logan said. "Good night Daddy."

"Good night," Clay said smiling.

"You're going to kiss my forehead again, aren't you?" Logan asked.

"Well, since you brought it up," Clay said.

Clay kissed his son on the forehead and got up.

"I love you," Clay said.

"I love you too," Logan said.

Clay walked out of the room and sat on the couch next to Quinn.

"Zoe's asleep," Quinn said.

"So want to tell me why you were really late?" Clay asked.

"Someone took Zoe when I wasn't looking," Quinn said.

"Oh my god!" Clay said shocked. "It's a good thing you got her back. Who's the kidnapper? Is he or she in police custody?"

"Well it turns out the 'kidnapper' was actually a 5 year old girl who thought it would be fun to play hide and seek with her," Quinn said.

"Well thank goodness you found her," Clay said.

"It was so scary," Quinn said. "I passed out from the panic attack I was having."

"Well everything is okay now," Clay said.

Clay and Quinn embraced tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Monday morning, Jamie was getting a book out of his locker. Sophia snuck up behind him.

"I since a little monster sneaking up behind me," Jamie said.

"Oh, how did you know?" Sophia asked.

Jamie turned around.

"I can smell your perfume," Jamie said. "It's cherry scented."

"How was staying with your uncle?" Sophia asked.

"It was fun," Jamie replied. "I always love staying with him, but I missed you." 

"I missed you too," Sophia said. "Hey, did your dad talk to you about the thing?"

"The pregnancy scare?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Sophia said.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "He told me we were lucky that you're not pregnant and to be more careful. He also reminded me that no matter what, I'm his son and he'll always love me, blah, blah, blah."

"I don't think I want to have sex again for a long time," Sophia said.

Donavan walked by.

"Rejected!" Donavan shouted.

Sophia grabbed Donavan and threw him onto the floor.

"Beaten up by a girl!" Sophia shouted.

Donavan got up and walked off.

"So anyway," Jamie said. "We can still have fun and date without getting intimate."

"Yeah," Sophia agreed. "We could go to the movies and share popcorn and a drink. Well maybe not share a drink. Backwash is so gross."

"And we could go roller skating," Jamie said. "Nothing sexual about that."

"We could gossip about people we know," Sophia added. "Like did you hear that Chris Keller almost got sued by Avril Lavigne?"

"That doesn't surprise me," Jamie said. "So do you want to go roller skating tonight?" 

"Yes," Sophia replied.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00," Jamie said.

"Okay," Sophia said as she walked off.

"No sex," Jamie said.

"No sex," Sophia agreed.

Jamie turned around to see Chuck.

"Oh my god!" Jamie gasped. "You just scared the hell out of me. How long were standing there?"

"Ever since, 'Or we could go roller skating. Nothing sexual about that.'," Chuck replied.

"Cool," Jamie said.

"So today after school I'm going to my first day of the 'Big Sibling Program' at the community center," Chuck said.

"You're going to be a big sibling?" Jamie asked. "You?"

"I really wish people would stop asking that," Chuck said. "I am going to be the best big sibling ever!"

"Whatever," Jamie said.

Chuck punched Jamie in the stomach.

"Chuck!" Chuck shouted.

Jamie grabbed Chuck by the arm and flipped him onto the floor.

"Jamie!" Jamie shouted.

Rimkus walked over to them and handed them each detention slips.

"Rimkus," Rimkus said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chuck arrived at the community center and walked over to the front desk. He was surprised to see Beth sitting there.

"Beth?" Chuck asked.

"Hey Chuck," Beth said. "I started volunteering here today. I thought it would look good on my college resume. So are you here to volunteer?"

"Yes," Chuck replied. "I'm doing the Big Siblings Program."

"Okay," Beth said looking through some paper work. "Let's see. Okay, room 114."

"Thanks sweetie," Chuck said.

"Don't mention it," Beth said.

Chuck and Beth shared a kiss.

"Good luck," Beth said.

"Thank you," Chuck said.

Chuck walked to room 114 a group of kids were doing activities such as painting and coloring. Chuck walked up to the desk in the room where a young woman was sitting.

"Excuse me," Chuck said. "I'm Chuck Scolnik. I'm here for the Big Siblings Program."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Scolnik," the woman said. "I'm Chrissy. You're here kind of early, but I'll go ahead and give you your assigned little sibling."

"Okay," Chuck said. "Thank you."

Chrissy looked through some paperwork.

"Okay," Chrissy said. "You're little sibling will be Rebecca Haley."

"Wait," Chuck said. "No offense, but I wanted a little brother."

"Well all our little brothers have been assigned already," Chrissy said. "Well except Samuel Davison."

"Okay," Chuck said. "I want Samuel Davison to be my little brother."

"Well Samuel Davison can be a handful," Chrissy said. "His last 5 big siblings asked to be reassigned."

"Which one is he?" Chuck asked.

Chrissy pointed over to the corner where a young boy was painting a picture of a forest.

"He doesn't look like a handful," Chuck said. "He's painting a picture."

"That's not Samuel," Chrissy said.

Another young boy walked over and kicked the easel down. The boy who had been painting began to cry.

"That's Samuel," Chrissy informed Chuck.

"He's my new little brother," Chuck said.

"Are you sure?" Chrissy asked.

"I'm sure lady," Chuck said rudely. "No more questions."

"Yep," Chrissy said. "You're his big brother."

Chuck walked over to Samuel.

"Samuel Davison?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Samuel said.

"I'm Chuck Scolnik and I will be your new big brother," Chuck said.

"What kind of a name is Scolnik?" Samuel asked.

"What kind of a name is Samuel?" Chuck fired back.

"I've been doing some thinking and I don't need a big brother," Samuel said. "I'm only doing this stupid program because my mom made me."

"Is that so?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Samuel said. "I hate this program and I hate this room. I'm 8, not 3."

"Then let's get out of here," Chuck said. "I hate this room too. It reminds me of when I was in kindergarten."

"No one likes kindergarten," Samuel said.

"Chrissy," Chuck said. "Am I allowed to leave here with him? This room is stupid and full of baby stuff."

"We'll have to call his mother," Chrissy said.

After getting permission from Samuel's mother, Chuck took Samuel to the basketball courts at the park.

"Basketball!" Samuel cheered. "I love basketball!"

Chuck handed a basketball to Samuel.

"Knock yourself out," Chuck said. "Not literally though. Don't actually knock yourself out."

Samuel began shooting hoops while Chuck sat on the bleachers and watched. Chris arrived and sat down next to Chuck.

"Is that your little brother?" Chris asked.

"Sure is," Chuck replied. "His name is Samuel. He's a miniature version of me."

"Self centered and doesn't care about the feelings of other's?" Chris asked.

"Yep," Chuck said.

"Chris Keller is so proud of you," Chris said patting Chuck on the back.

"We are such horrible people," Chuck said.

"We sure are," Chris agreed. "We sure are."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chuck and Samuel were walking down the sidewalk in Downtown Tree Hill.

"Did you have fun playing basketball?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Samuel said. "Thank you for taking me away from that stupid activity room."

"So Samuel," Chuck said. "Each grade at the elementary school has its own basketball team. Are you going to try out for it?"

"No," Samuel replied. "I don't want to."

"Why not?" Chuck asked.

"It's stupid," Samuel said.

"Why do you say that?" Chuck asked.

"I'm afraid that I'm not good enough," Samuel admitted.

"You're joking right?" Chuck asked. "If I would've been able to shoot like that when I was your age, I would've definitely made the team."

"Hey loser!" a voice shouted.

Chuck and Samuel turned around to see a young boy wearing a red hat backwards.

"What do you want Brandon?" Samuel asked.

"I just came to tell you that I saw you shooting hoops at the park," Brandon said mockingly. "Are you trying out for the team?"

"As a matter of fact he is," Chuck said.

"I am?" Samuel asked.

"Yes you are," Chuck said. "And he's going to make it!"

"I doubt it," Brandon said hatefully.

"Who are you anyway?" Chuck asked.

"Brandon Martin," Brandon replied.

"You're not in any relation to…" Chuck started to ask before Donovan walked up. 

"Scolnik," Donavan said. "I see you've met my little brother."

"Donavan," Chuck said in an angry tone.

"Who's that little dweeb?" Donavan asked hatefully.

"Dweeb?" Chuck asked. "Are we in elementary school again?"

"The dweeb is," Donavan said.

"This is Samuel," Chuck said. "He's my new little brother."

"They still do that program?" Donavan asked rudely.

"You mean Big Siblings?" Chuck fired back. "Yes they do. You should join. Someone's bound to need a little brother."

"Well that was lame," Donavan said.

"Really?" Chuck asked. "Coming from the guy who still says dweeb?"

"It really was lame," Samuel said.

"Hey," Chuck whispered. "Trying to defend you here."

"Sorry," Samuel said.

"Look Donavan!" Chuck shouted. "My little brother is going to make the 3rd grade basketball team!"

"You're wrong Scolnik!" Donavan shouted back. "My actual little brother is going to make the 3rd grade basketball team!"

"This means war Martin!" Chuck shouted.

"You're on Scolnik!" Donavan shouted.

"Burn!" Samuel shouted.

Donavan and Brandon began to laugh.

"Samuel," Chuck said. "Saying burn like that didn't burn him. It burned me. If I had been talking, then it would've burned him."

"Oh," Samuel said.

"So long Donavan!" Chuck shouted. "I can't wait to see your face when my little brother makes the team!"

"Actually it'll be your face!" Donavan shouted.

"Oh that's it!" Chuck shouted as he lunged toward Donavan.

Chuck and Donavan began to fight.

"No one attacks my big brother!" Brandon shouted as he began to lung at Chuck.

Samuel knocked Brandon down before he could attack Chuck.

"No one attacks MY big brother!" Samuel shouted.

Samuel and Brandon began to fight while Chuck and Donavan continued to fight. At that moment, a police car pulled over and everyone stopped fighting and nervously stared at the officer in the car.

"Uh oh," Chuck said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Quinn sat on the couch watching Zoe playing in her baby walker. Clay arrived home and sat down next to his wife.

"How was work?" Quinn asked.

"It was okay," Clay said. "What did you do today?"

"Sat here and watched Zoe play in her walker," Quinn replied.

"All day?" Clay asked.

"Well I fed her and watched her take a nap," Quinn said.

"Did you let Zoe out of your sight at all?" Clay asked.

"No," Quinn replied. "I'm never letting her out of my sight again. I even moved her crib into our room."

"Quinn," Clay said. "I know it was scary when that 5 year old girl took her when you weren't looking, but you can't just hover over her. It's unhealthy."

"But I want to protect her," Quinn said. "When she was lost, I felt like a bad mother.

"Sweetie," Clay said softly. "You're not a bad mother. Let's go put Zoe's crib back in her room

"Oh you're right," Quinn said.

Logan walked in through the front door.

"I'm home," Logan said.

"Hey son," Clay said before gasping at Logan's black eye.

"Why did you just gasp?" Logan asked.

"Sorry," Clay said. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Logan asked.

"You have a black eye," Quinn said.

"Oh this," Logan said pointing at his black eye. "I accidentally walked into my locker. I'm going to do my homework."

Logan walked to his room and Quinn and Clay looked at each other.

"I'll go talk to him," Clay said.

Clay walked into Logan's room. Logan was sitting on his bed doing his homework. Clay sat down on the bed.

"Hey buddy," Clay said. "What are you working on?"

"Math," Logan replied. "It's my only homework tonight."

"Tell me how you really got the black eye," Clay said.

"I took your advice and I asked Bridget out," Logan said. "Then her boyfriend punched me."

"Oh," Clay said. "You didn't tell me she had a boyfriend."

"I didn't know," Logan said. "But I know now."

"Come here," Clay said opening his arms.

Clay and Logan shared a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," Clay said as he continued to hold his son tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jamie and Sophia were at a roller skating rink. Jamie was able to keep his balance, but Sophia kept falling. The fifth time she fell, Jamie helped her up.

"I'm so sorry I'm making a fool out of myself," Sophia said. "I haven't skated since I was 7."

"It's okay," Jamie said. "Hold my hand and I'll help you."

Sophia held Jamie's hand and they skated around the rink a few times. After they were done, they sat down at one of the tables.

"I'm having so much fun," Sophia said. "I haven't even once thought of that thing."

"Me neither," Jamie said.

"Okay," the announcer said. "It's time for the couple's skate. Grab that special someone and get onto the rink."

The lights dimmed and "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye began playing. Jamie and Sophia nervously looked at each other.

"Why don't we go to the movies?" Jamie suggested.

"Good idea," Sophia said.

After seeing a movie, Jamie took Sophia home. They got out of his car and Jamie walked Sophia to the front door.

"I had a really nice time," Sophia said.

"Me too," Jamie said.

"See," Sophia said. "We can have a nice date without having sex."

"You're right," Jamie said. "Would you like to go out again on Friday?"

"I'd love to," Sophia said.

Jamie and Sophia shared a kiss.

"Good night," Jamie said.

"Good night," Sophia said.

Jamie drove home and entered through the kitchen door. Nathan was sitting on the couch watching TV. Jamie walked over and sat down next to his father. Nathan turned off the TV and put his arm around his son.

"Hey son," Nathan said. "How was your date?"

"We had a really good time," Jamie replied. "We went roller skating and then we went and saw a movie. We shared popcorn, but we didn't share a drink."

"Yeah," Nathan said. "I don't like sharing drinks. Backwash is really gross."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed.

"Did you and Sophia…" Nathan started to ask.

"Sophia and I are not going to have sex again for a long time," Jamie said.

"Okay," Nathan said.

"We really did have a nice time on our date," Jamie said.

"That's good," Nathan said. "And you're back before 9:00."

"Yeah," Jamie said.

"Oh Jamie," Nathan said. "Remember that basketball game we played last month for the charity basketball tournament?"

"Yes," Jamie replied.

"Well there was an article in the paper about it written by Mouth and we also made the front page," Nathan informed his son. "Mouth sent us a copy."

"Can you go get it?" Jamie asked.

"Of course," Nathan said.

Nathan got up and came back with the paper. He sat back down and showed it to Jamie. The picture on the front page was Nathan giving Jamie a kiss on the forehead with the caption "Former NBA player Nathan Scott gives son Jamie Scott a kiss on the forehead after one-on-one game."

"Great," Jamie said. "And the best part is, it's on the front page for everyone to see," Jamie said.

"Don't be so negative," Nathan said.

"Okay," Jamie said.

"Oh guess what came on TV and in September oddly enough," Nathan said.

"What?" Jamie asked.

" _The Best Christmas Party Ever,"_ Nathan replied.

"I don't like that movie," Jamie said. "It scares me."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"The main character looks just like Nanny Carrie," Jamie said.

"I never thought of that," Nathan said.

"I like _The Christmas Secret_ ," Jamie said. "The main character looks like Mama."

"I know, right?" Nathan said.

"I love you Daddy," Jamie said.

"I love you too son," Nathan said.

The doorbell began to ring.

"I'll get it," Nathan said.

Nathan got up and walked to the door. He opened it to see Logan standing there with bruise marks on his face.

"Logan?" Nathan asked.

"Uncle Nathan," Logan said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," Nathan said. "Come in."

Jamie got up and walked over to his cousin.

"Logan?" Jamie asked concerned. "Who did this to you?"

"Ryan Donavan," Logan replied.

"Jamie," Nathan said. "Go get an icepack out of the freezer."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ryan Donavan left the basketball courts and began walking through the park with his basketball in his hands. He stopped suddenly when he saw Jamie. Jamie walked up to him.

"Ryan Donavan?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Ryan replied. "I know who you are. You're Jamie Scott. You and your father are the reason I like basketball."

"Cool," Jamie said before punching Ryan in the nose.

Ryan held his nose.

"What the hell?!" Ryan shouted.

"You know that freshman you beat up?" Jamie asked.

"The loser who hit on my girlfriend?" Ryan asked.

"That loser happens to be my cousin Logan!" Jamie shouted before taking Ryan's basketball and hitting him in the face with it.

"Ow!" Ryan shouted.

"You think it's funny to hurt my cousin?" Jamie asked.

"I'm sorry!" Ryan shouted.

Jamie pushed Ryan down on the ground.

"You're sorry?" Jamie asked. "Well sorry is not going to cut it!"

Jamie kicked Ryan as hard as he could.

"Get up!" Jamie shouted.

Ryan continued to lay on the ground in pain.

"Fine!" Jamie shouted. "I'll make you get up!"

Jamie grabbed Ryan and forced him up.

"Please stop!" Ryan pleaded. "I'm sorry!"

"Did that work the last time you said it?" Jamie asked. "Didn't my cousin apologize?"

"Yes," Ryan said nervously.

"So he did apologize because he was unaware you were her boyfriend?" Jamie asked. "And then you punched him anyway and then tonight you attacked him when he was walking to my mother's cafe?"

"Yes," Ryan said in a scared tone.

Jamie punched Ryan in the stomach and then threw him against the fence. He then held Ryan against the fence.

"Now if you ever lay so much as a finger on my cousin again, I will track you down," Jamie said in a threatening voice. "And don't think that me graduating this year will give you the right to bully my cousin next year. Tree Hill State University is only 5 minutes away from Tree Hill High School or 3 minutes by car!"

Jamie let go of Ryan.

"Now go home before I hurt you anymore!" Jamie shouted.

Ryan began to run towards his basketball.

"Leave it!" Jamie shouted. "It's my basketball now!"

Ryan ran off and Jamie picked up the basketball.

"I think I'll give this to Logan," Jamie said aloud to himself.

Jamie began walking home. As he passed Chuck's house, he saw Chuck and Chris talking on the porch steps.

"So I'm not grounded?" Chuck asked.

"No," Chris said. "You're not grounded. But Chris Keller is really disappointed in you. You shouldn't let him get to you like that. And you're lucky that police officer only gave you a warning."

"Yeah," Chuck agreed.

"Hey Chuck," Jamie said.

"Hi Jamie," Chuck said.

"I'll leave you to talk to Jamie," Chris said.

Chris got up and walked inside. Jamie sat next to Chuck.

"What's up?" Jamie asked.

"Long story short, I got in a fight with Donavan Martin while my little brother was around and he got in a fight with Donavan's actual little brother," Chuck said. "The head of the Big Siblings Program wasn't too happy and I've been banned."

"I'm so sorry," Jamie said.

"I feel so bad for him Jamie," Chuck said. "Samuel is an outcast and has no friends. His last three big siblings gave up on him. Now that I'm not allowed in the program, that cycle will continue."

"You have to do something that you've never done before," Jamie said.

"I'm not sucking-up to the head of the program," Chuck said.

"You have to suck-up to the head of the program," Jamie said.

"What did I just say?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck," Jamie said. "Do you really want back into the program?"

"Fine," Chuck said. "Hey, why are your knuckles bruised?"

"I just beat up a 14 year old and stole his basketball," Jamie replied.

Chuck's eyes got wide.

"Whoa Jamie," Chuck said. "I didn't know you had that in you." 

"I do," Jamie said. "Now I'd better get home before it gets too late and I get grounded.

"See you later," Chuck said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After Jamie had left, Chuck came back into the house where Chris was sitting on the couch. Chuck sat next to Chris.

"Just so you know, I'm going to go to the community center tomorrow before school and apologize for what happened," Chuck said.

"And then what?" Chris asked.

"Hope that Chrissy lets me back into the program," Chuck said.

"What if she doesn't?" Chris asked.

"I'm just going to hope that she does," Chuck said.

"Good luck," Chris said.

"Thanks," Chuck said.

"Chris Keller recorded _Autumn in the Vineyard,"_ Chris said.

"I'm too tired and sad right now," Chuck said.

"Watch the movie," Chris said.

"Okay," Chuck said.

The next morning, Chuck and Beth walked into the community center.

"Okay," Chuck said. "I'm going to try my hardest to get back into the Big Siblings program."

"And I'm going to get my phone charger I left here yesterday," Beth said.

Chuck saw Chrissy sitting on the couch in the lobby and walked over to her.

"Chrissy," Chuck said. "I just want to remind you how sorry I am."

"Thanks," Chrissy said. "You're still banned from the program."

"Look," Chuck said. "Samuel needs me. I know exactly what he's going through and I can help him."

"I thought you could," Chrissy said. "You didn't even last 3 hours in the program."

"Chrissy please," Chuck said.

"No," Chrissy said.

"Okay," Chuck said. "But please make sure Samuel's new big brother doesn't abandon him like his other big brothers did."

"Okay," Chrissy said.

"I'm serious Chrissy," Chuck said. "He needs someone who won't abandon him. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yes Chuck," Chrissy said.

Chuck walked off and Beth walked over to him with her charger.

"So?" Beth asked. "Did you get back in the program?"

"No," Chuck replied. "I messed up and these are the consequences."

"I'm so sorry Chuck," Beth said. "Who needs this stupid community center?"

A secretary walked over to Beth.

"Beth, you're fired," the secretary said.

"Crap!" Beth shouted.

"We better get to school," Chuck said.

Later, Chuck was sitting down on the couch feeling sad. Chris walked into the room and sat next to him.

"Did you talk to the head of the program?" Chris asked.

"Yep," Chuck replied.

"Are you still banned?" Chris asked.

"Yep," Chuck replied. "I just want to sit here and feel sad."

"Well then Chris Keller will sit here and feel sad with you," Chris said.

"Thanks Chris," Chuck said.

Chuck's phone began to ring. Chuck looked at his phone and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" Chuck asked when he answered.

"Hello Chuck," Chrissy said. "This is Chrissy."

"Hi Chrissy," Chuck said. "Bye Chrissy!"

"No," Chrissy said. "Please don't hang up."

"What do you want?" Chuck asked.

"It's Samuel," Chrissy said. "His mother came to pick him up for basketball tryouts and he's locked himself in the back room and won't come out."

"He has?" Chuck asked.

"Do you think you can come and talk to him?" Chrissy asked.

"I'll be right there," Chuck said hanging up.

Chuck stood up.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"It's Samuel," Chuck said. "He's locked himself in the broom closet at the back room, and won't come out."

"I'll go with you," Chris said.

Chris and Chuck went down to the community center. Once they entered the activity room, Chrissy greeted them.

"Thank goodness you're here," Chrissy said.

Mrs. Davison walked over to them.

"Are you Chuck?" Mrs. Davison asked.

"Yes," Chuck said.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here!" Mrs. Davison shouted. "You caused my son to get into a fight! I thought I said to ban him from this program!"

"Hey lady!" Chris shouted. "You do not talk to my son like that! Chris Keller doesn't know who you think you are…"

"Calm down," Chrissy said. "I'm the one who called him down here. Maybe Chuck can convince Samuel to come out of the back room and go to tryouts."

"Fine!" Mrs. Davison said. "But then I want that thug away from my son!"

"Hey!" Chris shouted. "Chuck is not a thug! You're a big fat meanie!"

"Mr. Keller," Chrissy said. "Please be quiet. You too Mrs. Davison."

Chuck walked over to door of the back room.

"Samuel?" Chuck said. "It's Chuck."

"Chuck!" Samuel cheered.

"Why don't you unlock the door and come out of the room?" Chuck asked.

"I don't want to," Samuel said.

"Samuel," Chuck said. "Please come out of the room. Basketball tryouts are in 30 minutes."

"I'm not going!" Samuel shouted. "You can't make me."

"The community center closes in an hour and you'll be locked in the building if you're still here," Chuck said.

Samuel quickly came out of the back room.

"Thank you," Mrs. Davison said. "Now get away from that criminal Samuel and let's go to the tryouts."

"I swear!" Chris shouted.

"Mr. Keller, Mrs. Davison," Chrissy said. "Quit."

"Come here," Chuck said pointing at a table. "Have a seat."

Samuel sat down at the table and Chuck sat across from him.

"Samuel," Chuck said. "Why are you afraid of trying out for the basketball team?"

"I'm afraid I won't get on the team," Samuel replied.

"You have to have a positive attitude," Chuck said. "You can't be afraid to fail."

"What if I do fail?" Samuel asked.

"Then you'll try out for the 4th grade team next year," Chuck said. "Also, there's a community center basketball team you could try out for. And there are always those independent teams. Look Samuel, when I was your age I wanted to be on the baseball team and I didn't make it."

"So you were okay with it?" Samuel asked.

"No," Chuck said. "I cried like a little baby. But then my mom convinced me to try out for the soccer team and I made it. The point is, whatever happens, it's going to be okay and don't ever give up."

"Do you still play soccer?" Samuel asked.

"No," Chuck replied. "I play basketball. Are you going to try out?"

"Yes," Samuel replied.

"You better get going," Chuck said.

"Chuck," Samuel said. "Are you going to be my big brother again?"

"No," Chuck said. "I've been banned."

"But you're the best big brother I've ever had," Samuel said.

"And the best little brother I've ever had," Chuck said. "But you'll get along without me. And besides, the team practices at the same time as this program. So if you make the team, you won't have time for a big brother."

Samuel stood up and gave Chuck a hug.

"I'll never forget you," Samuel said.

"I'll never forget you either," Chuck said.

Samuel walked over to Mrs. Davison.

"Come on Mommy," Samuel said. "I'm ready to go to tryouts."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Quinn was standing at the doorway of Zoe's watching Zoe sleep. The sight of her daughter taking a nap made Quinn smile. Clay walked over to Quinn and kissed her on the neck.

"Quinn sweetie," Clay whispered. "Let's let her sleep. "

"Oh, okay," Quinn said.

Quinn followed Clay into the living room and they cuddled on the couch.

"I tried not to hover over her today," Quinn said. "I did better."

"It'll just take time," Clay said.

"You're right," Quinn said.

Logan walked in through the back door holding a basketball.

"Hey Logan," Quinn said. "How was school?"

"It was great," Logan said. "No one picked on me."

"That's good," Clay said as he stood up and walked over to his son. "Where'd you get the basketball?"

"Jamie gave it to me," Logan replied.

"So did that Ryan kid apologize?" Clay asked.

"Yeah," Logan said. "And he has a broken nose."

"What?" Clay asked.

"He said he walked into a wall," Logan said. "But he looks like he was beaten up."

"So where did you say you got that basketball?" Clay asked.

"Jamie gave it to me," Logan replied.

Later, Jamie and Sophia were walking through the park.

"I had a wonderful time," Sophia said. "That movie was amazing."

"I didn't really like it," Jamie said. "The plot was so predictable and cheesy."

"Whatever," Sophia said. "Well I have to go now because I promised Jude I'd cheer him on at tryouts."

"That's today?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Sophia said.

"I'll meet you there," Jamie said.

"Okay," Sophia said as she walked off.

Jamie began walking towards his car when he saw Clay sitting down on the bench.

"Hey Uncle Clay," Jamie said.

"Hey Jamie," Clay said. "Have a seat."

Jamie sat next to Clay.

"What's up?" Jamie asked.

"I want to thank you for the basketball you gave Logan," Clay said.

"You're welcome," Jamie said.

Clay examined Jamie's knuckles.

"Dang Jamie," Clay said. "Your knuckles are really bruised. You need to quit popping them. You'll get arthritis."

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Thanks for the heads up."

"Jamie," Clay said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jamie said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Saturday morning, Jamie, Sophia, Chuck, and Beth were standing outside Sophia and Beth's house watching movers empty out a moving van across the street.

"I wonder who's moving into Lana's house," Jamie said.

"Maybe they have children," Sophia said.

A mover got out a glass vase.

"Nope," Beth said. "No one who has children has a nice vase like that."

"So I went to take a look at the sheets for the elementary basketball teams," Chuck said. "Jude made the 2nd grade team."

"I know," Beth said. "They called this morning and Jude woke us up."

"Did your former little brother make the 3rd grade team?" Jamie asked.

"He sure did," Chuck said. "And you know who didn't?"

"Donavan Martin's little brother," Jamie, Sophia, and Beth said all at once.

"No guys," Chuck said. "You're supposed to say no who? And then I say Donavan Martin's little brother and do a celebratory dance."

"Get over it," Sophia said.

"Wow!" Beth exclaimed. "Whoever the new neighbor is has a wonderful eye for fashion!"

A car drove up and parked in front of the house.

"Here we go," Jamie said. "Who's the new neighbor?"

Jamie and Chuck's mouth dropped open as soon as the new neighbor stepped out of the car. It was Jamie's Aunt Taylor.

"The hell?" Jamie asked shocked.

"Jamie!" Taylor cheered as she saw him. "Come over here and give your aunt a hug!"

Jamie walked across the street and gave Taylor a hug.

"I didn't know you were moving back to Tree Hill," Jamie said.

"Surprise!" Taylor said.

"It really is," Jamie said nervously.

"Oh and I have an announcement to make that I hope you can keep a secret until I make the announcement at dinner tonight," Taylor said.

"You're coming to dinner?" Jamie asked. "Do my mommy and daddy know?"

"No, of course not," Taylor said. "I'm just going to drop by like I usually do. Anyway, I'm pregnant!"

"With a baby?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Taylor said. "That's what pregnant means."

"Who's the father?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know," Taylor replied.

"Oh great," Jamie said.

"I had a sperm donor," Taylor said. "Look, I'm in my 30's and I thought if I'm going to have a baby, I may as well have one now before I get old."

"Congratulations," Jamie said nervously. "Well it's so nice to see you and I'll see you at dinner."

Jamie walked back over to his friends.

"Sophia," Jamie said. "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"Why?" Sophia asked. "Don't you want to spend time with your aunt?"

"I do not want to be a part of the drama that's going down tonight," Jamie said.

 **That's the end of that one.**


End file.
